


The Start of Something

by Mikrebyle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Excerpt from an unpublished story, F/M, Female Snek OC, Fluff, M/M, Mention of other AU Sans and Papyrus', Not Actually Fontcest, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Snek Sans, Vaginal Fingering, lamiatale, they aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikrebyle/pseuds/Mikrebyle
Summary: This is a small chapter from a work I have yet to publish based on Lamiatale, which was created by @sinfulsanspar and @kolesjoie (eli_sin-g).The different AU Papyrus' have brought their Lamias to Edge's mansion to have some vacation time and let their sneks have some friendly bonding time. Nyala is unable to fall asleep and decides to explore, discovering that the other lamias and their skeletons are more than just housemates and finds herself a hot and bothered by her discovery. Sans decides to lend her a hand with her problem.





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> A little summary of the main work: Papyrus already houses one lazy lamia in his large home, but when he and Undyne discover a badly hurt female lamia in the possession of some less than reputable people that they bust while on duty as officers of the law, Papyrus volunteers to provide her with a good home. Sans is less than pleased that another lamia was brought into his territory, especially a wild and aggressive one to boot. Many antics ensue that lead to an eventual relationship between the three.
> 
> This is purely just a smut chapter, but I really like how it turned out and so I thought I would share ^^  
> I hope you enjoy and let me know if you see any errors!

The new smells and sounds of their host's house made it difficult to sleep. The snores of her housemates being the only familiar sounds. It made her regret chasing Sans out of this room to sleep with Papyrus. The nest was plenty big enough to share...

She squirmed and adjusted the blankets and pillows around her a few times before finally giving up with a huff. 

Might as well explore the home a little more, ensure that there were no lurking dangers in Red's territory while trying to get sleepy.

She slithers to the door and opens it with ease. She peeks her skull out the door and flicks her tongue tasting the air. Doesn't seem to be anyone around. She slips out the room, staying low and close to the wall, wary of any attackers. 

There are several rooms in the hall from which she hears snoring. 

Black and his... housemate? And Blueberry and his skeleton housemate were each sharing rooms and so their joined snores met her in the hall making her grin at the amusing noises.

She nears the end of the hall where Red and his housemate were sleeping. She wasn't able to catch a peek into the room earlier. 

A strange scent in the air made her freeze. It was a faint sweet musky scent accompanied by a spicier musk. It made her shudder and her magic tingle slightly. She searched the air, tongue flicking rapidly as hunted for the source.

It's stronger down the hall… what is it? There’s something slightly familiar about the sweet scent, it's almost intoxicating…

Without really thinking, she moved along the wall toward the dark wooden door at the end of the hall. Only a few feet away she freezes again, this time at a noise. 

Cocking her head to listen she waits and is rewarded with another sound. A muffled mewling noise. 

Intrigued she drops down to slink on her belly, essentially crawling as she creeps forward picking up more mewls and whimpers and some soft grunts.

The scent gets headier as she nears the door. Her body seems to warm slightly and her magic tingles even stronger. 

In a sort of daze she quietly opens the door and is hit full on by the mixed scents she's been following. She shivers hard and looks around.

This is a small sitting room with a large mirror, several soft looking chairs and sofas and a large nest in the corner that must be Red's.

The archway leading into the next room must be her goal. The sounds are louder and now she can hear a wet slapping underneath the moans and grunts. 

She hesitates only a moment before slinking quietly to the edge of the archway, peering into the next room. 

The room is lit softly from an open door to the right and there are other things in the room, but what captures her attention is the massive four poster bed with blood red curtains pulled back to almost frame the couple within.

Red was lying on the black sheets, his shorter, but thicker red tail was alternating from whipping around as he squirmed and whimpered and moaned to wrapping tightly around the tall skeleton on top of him. 

Edge was bare of clothing, gripping Red's wrists above his head on the pillows with one hand as the other braced himself against the bed as his hips we're pistoning down into Red. 

She watch, mesmerized, as a glowing blood red member attached to Edge's pelvis was thrust into Red’s glistening folds. They were mating…

There was only a brief flash of confusion as she had thought Red was male with the way he pursued her earlier, but that thought was quickly lost as Red loosed a loud whimpering moan, thrashing wildly before going limp, panting heavily. 

Edge continued on. Thrusting and grunting as he whispered things she couldn't hear to the red lamia beneath him. 

She found herself gripping the doorframe hard, face flushed, pressing her body into it as she strained to lean forward and watch more. She had never seen a coupling, especially not one as strange as this. 

She knew of mating, she felt the urges her instincts riled up during her season, she had seen animals in the wild go about it. This was something entirely new. There were emotions mixed with the lust and pleasure. The way Red and Edge look at each other… It stirred something within her chest that she had never felt. 

Red was becoming more active again and his whimpering was stopped by Edge leaning down to join their teeth, their tongues winding together, mixing the dark and bright shades of red.

She was watching them so intensely that she did not hear the noise of another person entering the room. She nearly yelped when a skeletal hand gripped her shoulder, making her whip around defensively.

She is met with the bright white eyelights of Sans staring at her. He glances over her shoulder, face flushing a dark blue, before he grips her wrist and pulls her away from the archway and out the room. She can't help but look over her shoulder one last time at the beautiful sight before moving too far away.

Sans leads her back to the room she was supposed to be sleeping in, left wide open when she had left the first time. He shuts it after them with his tail and pushes her gently toward the nest.  
She still feels warm and tingly and is very aware of how wet her slit has become, making her fiddle with her snug skirt. A part of her is relieved to see that Sans isn't leaving. He's staring intently at her, eye lights bright, his tail coiling and uncoiling at the edge of the nest. 

She lies down, remaining unfurled, and pats the pillows next to her, “Come. Sleep?”

His tongue flicks into the air and his eye lights grow a little larger, flickering down to her skirt for a brief moment and then back up to her face. She buries her face into the pillows with an embarrassed huff, knowing he can smell her arousal. 

He chuckles deeply and she listens as he slithers into the nest, laying down next to her.

She peeks up at him to see he's lying on his side, propping his head up and grinning at her, sharp fangs on full display.

She huffs again before rolling a bit so her back is against him, their tails side by side.

He seems to stiffen for a moment before draping an arm over her side to rest on her stomach. They lay like this for several long silent moments before her curiosity gets the better of her.

“You… You and Papsss? L-like… ehh… Like Red and Edge?”

Her nervousness showing through with her hiss on the s. He begins to kneading her stomach soothingly and hums thoughtfully.

“Yes? Not sure. Have mated. Feels good. Good magic. Missing… Something?”

“Feels good though?”

He hums in affirment and let's his hand move to her hip, head dipping down to nibble at her neck eliciting a shiver and a whimper. He growls a little and whispers against her neck, “You want to feel too?”

Her core throbs at his question and even though she hesitates, she still nods and entwines her tail with his. He makes a rumbling noise is his chest, the vibrations going down her spine pleasantly.

He moves one hand underneath her and up to grab one of her breasts and the other rubs circles into her hip. He squeezes and massages her soft magical flesh before pinching the peaked nipple, pleasure shooting down to her core with a sharp gasp. 

He continues to nibble and lick her vertebrae and he plays with her breast, nearly distracting her from the hand that was wandering down her side to the bottom of her sleep skirt. 

He rumbles again and whispers, “So soft… smooth… Warm…”

“Ah!” 

As he spoke he had slid the skirt up until he could trail his fingers across her slit. Fingers gliding easy with the leaking wetness.

He teased the outside for only a little bit, making her squirm in his hold, before finding a small swollen nub just inside at the top of her slit. He pressed into it and she had to quickly smack a hand to her mouth to muffle the sudden loud mewl she let out.

He chuckles as he starts making small circles around that sensitive little spot, licking a stripe from her neck to her cheek. “Ssshhh. Pap will hear and come check on us.” 

She presses her other hand to her mouth and clenches her eyes shut as she pants and moans under his deft ministrations.

Groaning he slowly starts grinding his pelvis into the back of hers where her hips end and her tail begins. 

She is thrown off guard by the twin warm lengths of magic being pressed into her from behind. She didn't have time to try and turn to marvel at what must be his member or members? though because he thrusts a phalanx deep into her slit. 

Her hands barely muffle the cry of ecstasy at the new sensations. 

Her mind was getting so hazy with the grinding at her backside, his toying with her breast, and his finger thrusting into her while his thumb stroked that small nub again. 

He was panting behind her, hot breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She squirmed and flexed her tail, tightening it around his before loosening up again.

Suddenly he added a second finger, thrusting them deep within her, to the knuckle. He would wiggle them, scissoring them within her as she bucked her hips into his hand. All the while there was this building pressure in lower belly and core that promised to burst soon. Her sockets had started to tear up and drool leaked down her chin underneath her hands.

He curled his fingers just right, grazing a spot along her upper walls that had her squealing in pleasure, one hand grip the fabric of his hoodie on the arm reaching around to thrust into her now sopping slit.

Each thrust and wiggle of his fingers, each caress of his thumb over her nub was driving her further into madness. The room was filled with her muffled mewls and cries, his grunting and growling, the rasp of their scales sliding together as their entwined tails move and twist and thrash together, all alongside the wet sounds of his fingers moving in and out of her slit.

Suddenly she felt as is that pressure was about to break. It just needed one small push to bring over the edge her body has been worked to.

She moves her other hand from her mouth, grabbing the hand on her breast and threading their fingers together. “Sans! Please! Please, please, please!”

Her voice was breathy as she whined her new mantra, begging him to bring her over that edge.

He let loose at deep growl and bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he stroked that sensitive spot inside her. 

She cried out in ecstasy, her vision going white as she arched her back, her walls clenching down on his fingers, and tail thrashing against his as that pressure finally burst, drowning her in pleasure. 

It took her a few moments to regain her senses, slowly coming down from that high into a relaxed and blissful state. The first things she noticed was the slow, gentle movements of his fingers within her still spasming, sensitive core as well as something wet moving over a stinging area on her neck, right where he bit down. 

The room was filled with the scent of her arousal as well as a stronger better scent of that sweet musk that she now recognizes as something purely Sans.

She whimpers and he stills, removing his fingers and squeezing their still entwined hands. He takes his, now free, hand out of her view and the wet slurping noises makes her squirm in embarrassment as she realizes he's licking his fingers clean.

She is still hot and covered in sweat and there's something wet and sticky on her back where her shirt was pushed up when he began touching her. 

Silently he has her move so he can remove her shirt, which he then uses to clean the stickiness from her back. What surprises her is when he removes his hoodie and helps her into the much larger and very worn article of clothing.

She finally turns to face him and meets his gaze, his eye sockets half lidded and eyelights large but soft at the edges, not as sharp focused as before. He grins sleepily at her running a hand up and down her arm, “Did that feel good?” His voice was deeper and grumbly stirring an echo of pleasure within her.

She grips the front of his white shirt and leans towards him to nuzzle the side of his skull, then pulling back to whisper, “Very good, so good.” 

She nuzzles him again as his grin grows wider and he almost purrs with how pleased he is. He wraps both arms around her, pulling towards him and nuzzles her back, “Should do it again maybe?”

They curl and wind their tails so they are draped over each other every which way in a warm pile of scale and bone. She yawns and nuzzles his chest above where she still held his shirt and mumbles against his sternum. “Yes. Do it again. Lots more…”

He chuckles and snuggles down onto the pillows and blankets, lying on his back as she lays on his chest. Basking in tired contentment of holding a happy mate in his arms before slipping off into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired by these Lamiatale works:  
> How to Raise a Lamia series by damnedxfate  
> Lamia Sans by ravvi
> 
> You should definitely go check them out!


End file.
